The Wives of Hockey
by MonaRider
Summary: Follows four wives as they deal with the blood, injuries and drama of hockey. Drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own Twilight or the characters they just play the parts I toss them into. **_

_**Very OOC, so if you can't deal then buh-bye. **_

_**Read and enjoy, xoxo. **_

* * *

Alice jumps up on the bench screaming at Jasper, "Pick up your fucking balls you pussy and hit that bitch!"

Esme's eyes bug out.

"Alice shut up!" Rosalie snaps while powdering her nose.

"Yeah, malice, wouldn't want you to start a brawl!" says the teams slut-rag number one, Tanya with her back up cum-guzzling-Victoria who hackles.

"Shut up hoe... before I smash your face in and show up these pansy fuckers we call men!" Alice always the loud mouth turns back to the game where most of her attention should be anyway. "What was that? You big babies! Get that fucking puck!"

Bella stands up seeing James, her husband falls coating the ice with a spray of blood, her hand cups her mouth watching as the ref turns away.

A fight breaks out.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screams, just as he gets a skate to the dome.

"Jasper kick that fuckers ass!"

Esme watches, Carlisle shuck off his arm pads and gloves joining the fight.

Fuck, and this is just one night of many for the wives.

* * *

_**E/N: Thanks for reading... Like, dislike or hate?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I don't own Twilight or the characters they just play the parts I toss them into.**_

_**Very OOC, so if you can't deal then buh-bye.**_

_**Read and enjoy, xoxo.**_

* * *

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Bella yells at James, nursing him and his wounds, little white hat, stethoscope, garter belt and all.

"What do you want from me Bella? I did what I had to," He replies, while sliding his hands up her white stockings.

"I want you to be fucking careful... I was scared, okay! You happy?" She turns away from him putting all the supplies back into the drawer with the other supplies she has on hand for moments such as this.

"I am happy!" he uses his good hand to slide down one of her stockings dragging his nail up her thigh. "I've missed you."

"Doctor said, no straining yourself, so lay back and be a good patient." She instructs him and smiles as he follows through and so does she.

"Thank you baby," James rubs his thumb along her jaw after she releases him with a pop. She smiles with a shimmy reaching up to give him a kiss but he turns his face. "Brush your teeth, and make me something to eat." He tacks on a please after she stands hands on hips and a glare.

Bella rolls her eyes and strips out of the naughty nurse outfit doning her bedtime clothes, sweats and a T-shirt of James's while she stomps down the hall dramatically.

"Asshole!" She yells yanking open the fridge pulling out the bread, roast beef, mayo, avocado spread, and pickles.

* * *

**E/N: I hope you enjoyed this... Next up is a little into Carlisle and Esme. Like, dislike, or hate? Tell me about it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_** I don't own Twilight or the characters they just play the parts I toss them into.**_

_**Very OOC, so if you can't deal then buh-bye.**_

_**Not sure how much I will give you daily or if I will give daily so I hope you will just deal with my randomness! **_

**_BTW, this story is about the women not the men so if you can't deal again as I say buh-bye! _**

_**Read and enjoy, xoxo.**_

* * *

Carlisle holds his side as he walks in the room.

"Daddy!" Little Carl screams jumping from the table.

Esme rubs her belly watching Carlisle grimace picking up their boy and tickling his tummy.

She loves him even more when he gives Carl all the attention even though he's in pain.

"Becareful-," Esme begins but Carlisle shakes his head and kneels on the floor.

"Were you good for Angela, today?" Carlisle asks, while blowing a raspberry onto his belly.

Little Carl nods between giggles.

"Good, Uncle Edward is bringing ice cream. Momma's favorite!"

Esme smiles lending Carlisle a hand to stand while Little Carl runs to the table to finish his food quickly.

"Edward, hmm?"

"He is training to replace me, for an early retirement. Just like you asked!" Carlisle kisses Esme nose and rubs the sides of her belly.

* * *

_**E/N: So a little into Esme and Carlisle... Like, dislike or hate? Tell me about it! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I don't own Twilight or the characters they just play the parts I toss them into.**_

_**Very OOC, so if you can't deal then buh-bye.**_

**_Here's my sex filled chapter... ready for it?_**

_**Read and enjoy, xoxo.**_

* * *

Alice bounces up and down on Jasper's dick with a giggle.

"Ease up baby!" he whines trying to grab hold of her hips to slow her torturous pounding his bruised tailbone into the hard unforgiving floor.

"Don't be a bitch," Alice snaps, not allowing his large hands to halt her as she rides him rolling her hips forward to rub her clit between her lips and onto him.

"Ali, baby, let me up! I'm tired-ah fuck!" Jasper lifts his to meet Alice, up and down while she giggles wiggling more and more.

"Who's the bitch now?" Alice squeals panting as her walls clench around him not slowing her pace not one bit.

* * *

**E/N: So got to know Alice and Jasper a little... whatcha think? Like, dislike or hate? Tell me about it! **

**Rose is up next with Emmett! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_**I don't own Twilight or the characters they just play the parts I toss them into.**_

_**Very OOC, so if you can't deal then buh-bye.**_

_**Read and enjoy, xoxo.**_

* * *

Rosalie taps her foot sitting in the uncomfortable hard red chair listening to the annoying beat of the classical music being pumped through the cheap cracking speakers in the waiting room.

"Finally!" Rosalie snaps up from the seat to look at Emmett who has a gauze headband.

"I'm good babe, just gott-"

"Yeah, I know watch you all night long because of possible concussion!" Rosalie lifts one of her brows with her hands resting on her hips looking him over. "So, ready to go?"

"Yeah, babe," Emmett says with a nod throwing his arm around her shoulders as they walk out of the hospital.

* * *

**E/N: Like, dislike or hate? Tell me about it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_**I don't own Twilight or the characters they just play the parts I toss them into.**_

_**Very OOC, so if you can't deal then buh-bye.**_

_**Here's one more for all of you! MWAUH!**_

_**Read and enjoy, xoxo.**_

* * *

"Who's that?" Tanya praises the new guy as he joins the men on the ice.

He was tall, lean and awkward on the ice.

"Why're you here? This is training not a game, it's not open to the tramps!"

Bella watches the new guy glide onto the ice.

"That's my brother, Edward." Esme smiles proudly crossing her arms over her belly.

"He is quite the looker," Victoria comments, with a whistle.

"Not for you!" Bella snaps.

"Where's Alice?" Esme leans into Bella trying to change the subject.

"She had a training session with her roller derby girls," Bella says with a laugh and a shrug at Esme's wide eyes.

"Who would trust her with their children?" Tanya chortles and high fives Victoria.

"I hope you get chlamydia, bitch," Rosalie retorts.

"If she did Bella would have it!" Tanya turns to Victoria with wide eyes at her mistake.

Bella tucks her thumb in her and punches Victoria in the nose watching her tumble down the bleachers with a scream.

* * *

**E/N: Like, dislike or hate? Tell me about it! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I don't own Twilight or the characters they just play the parts I toss them into.**_

_**Very OOC, so if you can't deal then buh-bye.**_

_**I want to thank OhToBeYoung for all the Hockey info... you rock babes! **_

_**Read and enjoy, xoxo.**_

* * *

"What do you mean you're staying at a hotel, tonight?" Bella demands into the phone, pissed she was letting him get to her.

"You embarrassed me, and in front of my fucking team! That's not acceptable," James growls back at her, making her feel small and insignificant.  
**  
**"Really? You're the one sleeping with Victoria the teams fucking slut! What the fuck did you expect me to do?"

"Don't play naive, I've never pretended to be a saint, unlike you!"

"That fucking bastard!" Bella screams when she hears a giggle just before James hangs up.

"So girls night out?" Rosalie suggests with a brow wiggle and smile.

"Let's get fucking drunk!" Alice chest bumps Bella, making her fall over with a laugh.

"Esme is out but we got the baby bro new hottie teammate and of course the rest of the team," Rosalie says, typing away at her phone.

* * *

**E/N: Like, dislike or hate? Tell me about it! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I don't own Twilight or the characters they just play the parts I toss them into.**_

_**Very OOC, so if you can't deal then buh-bye.**_

_**I want to thank OhToBeYoung for all the Hockey info... you rock babes!**_

_**Also last one for today, but it is nice and fluffiness cute. **_

_**Carlisle and Esme are back... be gentle! **_

_**Read and enjoy, xoxo.**_

* * *

"This little piggy went to the market," Carlisle sings awfully while plucking Esme's big toe and rubbing his knuckle into the bottom of her swollen feet.

She squeals with little Carl as Carlisle finishes the song and tickling them both.

"Ugh, you guys are disgusting!" Elizabeth gags walking inside the apartment, down the hall and slamming her door.

"Don't!" Carlisle points his finger to Esme shaking his head.

Esme sighs heavily wishing she knew how to deal with their pre-teen daughter.

He gives her a kiss then her belly makes itself known by letting a monstrous growl.

"What're you hungry for?" He kisses her jaw while chuckling.

"Roast beef, please?"

"And dummy bwears, pwease!" Little Carl sticks his bottom lip out

"Anything else?" Carlisle stands giving her the brow that she usually gives when he or the kids hold back he even cocks his hip to the side miming her perfectly.

"Yes, salami, mustard and sauerkraut!" she answers throwing a pillow off the couch.

"Hey! No throwing Mommy, you said!"

"Yes, mommy did but these are throw pillows..." Esme tosses another.

* * *

**E/N: Like, dislike or hate? Tell me about it! Sorry for the double bit... grr FF why you so mean?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I don't own Twilight or the characters they just play the parts I toss them into.**_

_**Very OOC, so if you can't deal then buh-bye.**_

_**Thank the gals who have been reviewing and stalking me on FB for this update... Last one tonight for sure! *smooches* **_

_**Read and enjoy, xoxo.**_

* * *

"Oh wow, baby you got comp-fuckin-tition!" Alice comments watching the tall fucker with wild red hair waltz up to the booth with a tray full of shots and a goofy grin.

"Fuck yeah, bro!" Emmett hollars taking a shot.

Alice smiles watches Bella swivel her hips and shake her ass.

"Who is that?" Edward slides into the booth looking starry-eyed.

"You can't be going for her," Jasper whispers-yells to him.

"Shut the fuck up, Jasper!" Alice elbows him in his weak spot, his bruised rib.

"Fuck babe!"

"Don't be cockblockin' baby B!"

"Who is she?" Edward smiles a goofy full pearly white tooth grin again with eyes locked on Bella.

"That's Bella, and that is her husband," Emmett says, with a hiccup, pointing at James who just walked in the pub.

* * *

_**E/N: Thanks for reading... Like, dislike or hate?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own the twisaga 'cause if I did they would all be big buff guys with no necks... kidding. nice image though! **

**This is very OOC so if you can't handle easiest way is to get the flounce outa here. **

**Read and enjoy, xoxo.**

* * *

"What the fuck you out showing your ass to everyone?" James yells into Bella's face, backing her up against the wall.

The rest of the conversation was lost on Rosalie while she watches Blaze, as the guys called him, and it seems to have stuck.

James raises his hand, but Blaze grabs it before he can smack her with it.

"Momma always said, 'You never hit a woman!'" Blaze growls.

"What's yo Momma got to do with anything, Rookie?" James turns on Blaze.

Rosalie shoves at Emmett, as the rest of the team separate the two. "Go help, you oof!"

Tyler, Emmett, Mike, and Jacob have to drag James out of the bar and away from Blaze, who is relatively calm staring down at Bella.

* * *

**E/N: Like, dislike or hate? Tell me about it! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or the characters they just play the parts I toss them into.**

**Very OOC, so if you can't deal then buh-bye.**

**Thanks to Ang LuvsFanFic for prereading. (No beta so all errors are MINE!)**

**Thank the gals who have been reviewing and stalking me on FB for this longer chapter. *cough* especially Amanda, so this chapter is for her! **

***shrugs* Gotta give back to my peeps! MWUAH!**

**Read and enjoy, xoxo.**

* * *

Tanya jumps up waving her barely contained breasts and a poster board that says, 'Go Blaze, light my fire baby!'

"Does she ever take a hint?" Rosalie complains.

"What the fuck Ref, that was not checking!" Alice screams, throwing her mustard weiner at the glass and flipping him off.

"Got a staring problem?" Victoria screams from down the bleachers at Bella, who has been staring at her most of the game.

"Got a smelling problem?" Bella retorts, but it was lost in the screams of the crowd.

Bella turns her attention back onto the ice just as James is smashed into glass. Her face contorts in horror as his helmet faulty latch unclicks, and it clatters to the ice. The ref is trying to break up a fight between Blaze and some goon from the other team to notice.

Bella sat frozen, through them carting James off the ice, through the game and everyone leaving.

She vaguely remembers hearing Victoria's scream and click clack of her heels as she ran from the silent stands, all the while blood seeped out of James so quickly.

The puddle kept Bella's focus even as the other players skated through it or when the giant red resurfacer glossed over it spreading it around.

"Are you okay?" Bella startles turning her face to see Blaze's wild red hair, that looked even more crazy standing on end. She giggles hysterically, and at first he looks at her with an odd expression before he joins her in laughter.

Bella gasps, catching sight of the red streak on the ice from the corner of her eye, making her eyes itch and fill with tears. Blaze wraps her in his arms as she sobs loudly, making her whole body shake and convulse.

* * *

**E/N: So like, dislike or hate this longer chapter? May add in a few... Tell me about it, stud! *so went Sandy right there* **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or the characters they just play the parts I toss them into.**

**Very OOC, so if you can't deal then buh-bye.**

**Thanks to Ang LuvsFanFic for prereading. (No beta so all errors are MINE!)**

**Thank the gals who have been reviewing and stalking me on FB 'cause they make me want to give more!**

**Also... this is the last one today. **

***shrugs* Gotta give back to my peeps! MWUAH!**

**Read and enjoy, xoxo.**

* * *

Esme sits by the phone after checking on Little Carl and Elizabeth for the fiftieth time.

It was well past midnight, but she couldn't stand not knowing what's happening, even if she thought James was a no good, cheating, dirt bag. She still needed to know.

She rubs her hands over her face and laughs just thinking such things.

The phone ringing makes her jump, as she lifts the cordless clicking green on button.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, how's the kids?" Carlisle's soft voice instantly eases her anxiety.

"Sleeping, but more importantly what's going on?" She listens to his sigh of relief about the kids, and his chuckle when she answers his question with a question.

"The blade just barely missed his artery, he lost a lot of blood but should be fine."

"Are you and the boys, okay?"

"Yeah, we're all fine! Get some sleep baby, I love you."

"I love you too," Esme whispers to the dial tone.

* * *

**E/N: Like, dislike or hate?**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I don't own Twilight or the characters they just play the parts I toss them into.**_

_**Very OOC, so if you can't deal then buh-bye.**__**Thanks to Ang LuvsFanFic for prereading. (No beta so all errors are MINE!)**_

_**Thank the gals who have been reviewing and stalking me on FB for this longer chapter. **_

_***shrugs* Gotta give back to my peeps! MWUAH!**__**Read and enjoy, xoxo.**_

* * *

Alice watches Blaze and Bella from the rink's entryway, with her phone to her ear.

"So, did that fucker die?" Alice begs Rosalie.

"Hell no, he is still alive and kicking. The skank is back there pretending to be Bella Nomaden, can you fuckin' believe that shit?"

"Babe, don't be so loud!" Emmett whispers, making Alice laugh. "Shut up Emm, How's our girl?"

"I don't know, she isn't staring at the rink now. So, that's a plus, right? Fuck, bitch, the game ended hours ago and Blaze had to pay off the owners to keep the lights on and entrust him with the keys to lock up. She's barely even breathing, just keeps staring at the stain on the ice. I don't do this touchy feely crap, but Mr. Hot Stuff is all over it. Hugs, smiles and tears... this boy is golden!"

"I hope you're right, cause this shit with James is so not going to blow over night! He asked about her, like he has the nerve with fire crotch perched on his bed rail."-Rosalie snaps her phone shut taking her seat beside Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle who are locked in a heated whispered conversation.

* * *

"So, why can't they like end the game?" Tanya asks Tyler and Jacob,plopping herself in between them.

"Bitch, learn the fucking game or go chase football players!" Rosalie spits angrily in her direction.

"The Spartans take another forfeit we'd lose the spot in the championship, and withthat goesall our funding money for next year and we could all use the contract money if we win!"

"I thought you guys made good money!" Tanya exclaims loudly,flipping her hair.

"No,you dumb bitch!" Rose stands up and making her way to Tanya. "Everyone single one of these men work hard with day jobs, training and games to give this fucking town some entertainment, so either sit down and milk their egos or get the fuck out Barbie!"

* * *

**E/N: like, dislike, or hate? tell me about it! **


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I don't own Twilight or the characters they just play the parts I toss them into.**_

_**Very OOC, so if you can't deal then to Ang LuvsFanFic for prereading. (No beta so all errors are MINE!)**_

_**OhToBeYoung is a wonderful hockey consultant, FLOVES her! **_

_**Thank the gals who have been reviewing and stalking me on FB for these longer chapter.**_

_***shrugs* Gotta give back to my peeps! MWUAH!**_

_**Read and enjoy, xoxo.**_

* * *

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm going to have to see some ID," the snooty nurse asks with a smirk.

"Sure," Bella opens her purse and pulls out her license handing it over to her.

As the nurse looks it over and picks up her phone Bella turns to look in the empty waiting room, wishing that it would fill back up with her friends and practically family. Maybe, she should of took Blaze on the offer to stay with her but she told him to go, she needed to do this on her own.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Mrs. Nomaden."

"Is there a problem?" Bella asks, confused.

"Not at all, you can go on up now!"

Bella tosses her license into her purse and follows the signs to the ICU ward hearing some yelling and screaming coming from the exact room she is going to.

"She can stay," James croaked out getting angry with the security guards as bella watches from the doorway. "Touch her again and I will beat your asses." James groans holding a hand over his throat.

Bella can see him holding Victoria behind his shaky pale frame.

"It's against hospital policy," one of the guards says, just as Bella coughs letting herself be known.

"What the hell took you so fucking long?" Victoria snaps, taking the plastic bag hanging from her fingertips. "Here baby," Vic says while helping James into some shorts.

Bella watches them together, laughs, turns around and leaves.

* * *

"So, you just had them serve him the papers in the hospital?" Rosalie asks, with a laugh.

Bella shrugs and picks at her pancakes.

"I'm sure things will turn out just fine," Esme says squeezing Bella.

"I'd known of other girls but we had history, yah know. Fourteen years, counting the time of us growing up together, but sheesh, I didn't know he'd actually stick with one... You know, actually want her more than me. It's a hard pill to swallow." Bella shoves a bit of pancake into her mouth so she doesn't break down over losing someone that meant so much to her for so long.

"Good fucking riddance," Alice cheers with a beer bottle in the air making them all laugh.

* * *

**E/N: like, dislike, or hate? Tell me about it! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or the characters they just play the parts I toss them into.**

Very OOC, so if you can't deal then buh-bye.

Thanks to Ang LuvsFanFic for prereading. (No beta so all errors are MINE!)

I know gals I'm sorry for the long wait and short chapter...

*shrugs* Gotta give back to my peeps! MWUAH!

Read and enjoy, xoxo.

* * *

Bella jumps up cheering with the crowd when Blaze is released onto the ice. It's like the room heated up and it is flowing into her as she watches him on the ice.

The last few months have been hard on Bella, moving, filing for divorce and James being a dick about everything, but through it all Blaze had been there.

Laughs for when she cried, gifts for when she felt down and soft cheek kisses when he said her fake smiles weren't good enough.

It was surreal having someone like Blaze around.

James was never this attentive to her or anything, but his self.

* * *

Blaze looks uncomfortable and awkward standing in the doorway of Victoria Secret.

"Come on lover boy, let's pick out some crotchless panties," Alice says, shimmying her hips, laughing on the inside at his choking fit.

"Oh damn baby, yes, yes!" Emmett hums in appreciation of Rosalie, who's holding up a skimpy black teddy in front of her.

Alice falls into the arms of an assistant, letting her help pick some new stuff to break Bella out of her shell, while she spys Jasper breaking Blaze free of Rosalie teasing.

"He is fitting in so well," Rosalie comments with a bright warm smile.

"Are you fucking glowing?" Alice turns on her.

* * *

**E/N: like, dislike or hate? Tell me about it! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or the characters they just play the parts I toss them into.**

Very OOC, so if you can't deal then buh-bye.

Thanks to Ang LuvsFanFic for prereading. (No beta so all errors are MINE!)

Read and enjoy, xoxo.

* * *

****"How're you feeling, Esme?" The doctor asks as he enters the room, with a warm smile that always made her cheeks heat.

"Good, having some back pains but other than that... really happy."

"That's good to hear," Doctor Grady says instructing her to lay back while he measures her belly.

"I was hoping for Carlisle to be here but he had to work through lunch," Esme whispers sadly having yet to introduce her baby doctor to her husband.

* * *

Rosalie holds her breath waiting for Emmett to come home from his shift at the lumber yard.

The sound of his heavy foot falls along the hallway are familiar and needed as she stands in front of the door with a small little white stick in her hand.

"Hey baby," Emmett says as he enters the apartment, an anxious smile on his face at seeing her waiting for him. "You okay?"

"No, yes... maybe!" Rosalie actually stutters holding out the stick to Emmett.

"Is that?" He drops his tool belt and shucks off his coveralls before coming to kneel infront of her. "It's really happening?" He begs into her stomach as it dampens from his tears.

Rosalie's eyes spillover hoping, wishing and wanting this to be it.

* * *

The girls all sit around a table at a mexican restaurant in downtown Forks.

"You think they're winning?" Bella asks.

"They better fucking be," Alice shouts.

"Damn Alice, take it down a notch we're not at the game!" Rosalie opens the menu looking for what she may want.

"I think they will do great!" Esme, the ever optimistic one says.

"They have to or no championship!" Alice snaps her fingers at the waitress and ordering another pitcher of beer, since she drank the first one to herself.

* * *

**E/N: like, dislike, or hate? tell me about it! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or the characters they just play the parts I toss them into.**

Very OOC, so if you can't deal then buh-bye.

Thanks to Ang LuvsFanFic for prereading. (No beta so all errors are MINE!)

Read and enjoy, xoxo.

* * *

****"They won!" Alice's scream fills the air but it didn't matter to Bella as she looks in Blaze's eyes, she feels whole.

Nothing else matters.

Not the impending divorce to the douchebag, or that said asshole is making plans to marry his mistress who is four months pregnant with a baby he always told her he never wanted.

No, the only thing Bella could think about... Will she live up to the pedestal he has her set up on.

With the Spartan action figure he gave her in hand, she closes the distance between them, lifts slowly onto the tops of his feet-"This is worse than softcore porn! Fuckin' kiss him already, " Alice roots loudly, with Esme and Rosalie cheering her on and the boys shaking their heads.

So she does, Bella kisses Blaze.

* * *

"My grandma skates faster than you bunch!" Alice screams at the girls as they stumble skate around the rink.

"Now, now Ali Cat!"

"Jasper Whitlock, you shut your mouth before I stuff a sock in it!" Alice threatens Jasper, who's skate pacing the side of the rink. "Get moving bitches, I'm so close to coming in there and showing you babies how it's done." She taps her break on the ground, waiting for one of them to give her an excuse. "Enough, get out of my rink!" Alice commands.

"Ali, what's got you so worked up today?" Jasper pulls her into his arms, lifting her up onto the padded rink barrier.

"All these bitches around us getting pregnant with spawn and wanting me to be all maternal and shit... What happens if I become pregnant? Will I fuck our future children up? God, I never wanted these fucking thoughts ever! Now I think about a little spawn of our own and it's conflicting with my fucking black heart!"

"Baby, we talked about this...I want what you want, and we'll deal with things as they come. Don't worry about the coulds and think of the wills!" Jasper rubs his fingers over her cheeks.

* * *

Rosalie laughs sitting on the couch again waiting for Emmett.

The thai food is all set out on the coffee table when she hears the familiar stomp of his feet, hoping this news will bring him happiness.

The door slams open, but he catches it before it hits the wall with a heavy sigh and a soft cuss.

"Baby, you didn't have to... but damn I'm fucking starved," Emmett closes the distance between him and the food laid out.

"I went to the doctors," Rosalie starts.

"Why didn't you wait? I would of gone," Emmett interrupts her and pouts with a noodling hanging out of his mouth. "So?"

She nods, and pulls the little black and white picture of their peanut.

* * *

**E/N: like, dislike or hate? tell me about it! **


End file.
